


You’re like no one I know, you’re the life of another world

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Domeki!POV, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: “... Ma non vederla in questo modo, semplicemente... offrigli un altro motivo per restare.Hai una possibilità. Sii sincero, onesto e coraggioso. Potrebbe non bastare ma... non possiamo che sperare per il meglio!Buona fortuna, Domeki”.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 4





	You’re like no one I know, you’re the life of another world

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il COW-T 2020, settimana 4, missione 4 "There’s sugar on your soul, you’re like no one I know, you’re the life of another world"
> 
> ATTENZIONE SPOILER  
> Interpretazione dei prompt:  
> riferiti tutti a Watanuki, protagonista di xxxholic:  
>  è spesso definito "troppo buono per il suo stesso bene", visto che si sacrifica spesso per gli altri, per cui "there's sugar on your soul".  
> "you're like no one I know" dal punto di vista di Domeki... Watanuki è il suo opposto... e visto che ne è innamorato, è naturale che lo consideri speciale rispetto agli altri. C'è anche il suo dono di attirare gli spiriti che lo rende unico.
> 
> "you’re the life of another world" essendo nato "artificialmente, è considerato dalla dimensione in cui vive un essere estraneo, che viene rigettato e per questo si trova a rischiare la vita in incidenti, oltre ad avere pochissima stima di se stesso e vaghe tendenze suicide... a questo si riferisce anche il finale, in cui lui decide di vivere in letteralemente un'altro mondo.

Yuuko continuava a parlare e Domeki cercava di starle dietro anche se le cose erano troppo complicate. In fin dei conti era un semplice essere umano.  
Domeki chiese, cercando di capire:

“Quindi Watanuki sarebbe un 'rimpiazzo artificiale' per lo Shaoran di questa dimensione?!”

“...Sì. A causa della sua natura estranea a questa dimensione, si trova continuamente in pericolo.. Lui stesso, inconsapevolmente, si sente “estraneo” e cerca di rimediare”

“Per rimediare intendi che lui per primo cerca modi per uccidersi? Per questo si mette in situazioni pericolose? Perché non sente di avere un proprio posto in questo luogo?”

  
“Sì... Watanuki viene rigettato come un corpo estraneo in un organismo... le cose sono migliorate da quando ha instaurato dei legami con te, Himawari, Kohane... avere dei legami positivi con il popolo di questa dimensione lo sta facendo aderire meglio ai suoi tessuti... se avessimo più tempo, forse riusciremmo a farcela... ma ormai è troppo tardi”

“... non voglio.”

  
“Domeki?”

  
“Non voglio che lui se ne vada. Voglio che resti qui, è questo il suo posto. Davvero siete stati tanto crudeli da farlo nascere solo per riempire un vuoto? Che genitori crudeli...”

  
“Non sapevamo quello che stavamo facendo. Clow... forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio. Io... non lo vedo solo come un 'rimpiazzo'. Tu non conosci Shaoran ma... caratterialmente sono molto diversi. Avremmo potuto crearli uguali nell'aspetto, ma volevamo che Watanuki diventasse... se stesso. Io voglio che sia felice. Voglio che trovi il suo posto. Voglio che non insegua fantasmi ma trovi la sua via”

Domeki estrasse l'uovo dalla tasca.

“E questo? Perché lo hai dato a me? A cosa serve?”

  
“Ti sarà d'aiuto, quando lo giudicherai opportuno”

  
“Perché sempre questi trucchetti? Perché tutti questi misteri?!”

“C'è qualcosa di cui ti penti? Qualcosa che avresti voluto fare diversamente?”

“Eh?”

“Perché Watanuki è così importante?”

“Watanuki è Watanuki. È ovvio che sia importante”

“Forse lui non sa quanto è importante... per te”

Domeki sgranò gli occhi.

“... l'ho aspettato sotto la pioggia per ore, l'ho salvato innumerevoli volte, gli ho donato metà del mio sangue, un occhio!”

La voce di Domeki tremava nonostante la sua faccia fosse impassibile, come sempre.

“... Penso che lui non voglia capire il motivo per cui ho fatto tutto questo”

Yuuko gli si avvicinò e sfiorò la mano in cui reggeva l'uovo.

“Voi siete legati. Ma da solo il destino non basta. La tua volontà, le scelte che hai fatto, sono ciò che vi hanno legato. C'è qualcosa che ancora non hai fatto”

Domeki non disse nulla. Aveva già capito dove Yuuko voleva andare a parare.

“Domeki... l'hai mai detto? A Watanuki?”

  
“L'ho dimostrato, innumerevoli volte. Prima ancora che io stesso lo capissi. Non è sufficiente?”

“Dev'essere difficile, sopratutto per un tipo silenzioso come te. Tu preferisci le azioni alle parole. Ma anche le parole hanno la loro importanza. Chissà... forse, ciò che potrebbe salvare Watanuki sono proprio le tue parole?”

“Tsk... non faranno alcuna differenza. Sarebbe da presuntuosi pensarla in questo modo”

“... se ripensi a tutto quello che avete passato insieme, hai qualche rimpianto? Qualcosa che avresti fatto diversamente?”

Un rimpianto... sì, aveva qualcosa che rimpiangeva.

“... in un giorno di pioggia...”

Yuuko sorrise, ma lo lasciò continuare.

“... in un giorno di pioggia, lo vidi sulla riva del fiume, con un gatto morto tra le braccia. Avrei voluto... ma non eravamo amici, neanche ci salutavamo e mi parlava solo per litigare... non avrebbe voluto che mi fermassi... non io. Se fosse stato qualcun'altro, forse...”

“Avevi paura che ti respingesse?”

“Perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo? Perché non dovrebbe farlo adesso?  
Io... non l'ho aiutato perché volevo qualcosa in cambio”

Yuuko gli accarezzò il viso delicatamente.

“Sei molto dolce Domeki. Ma non vederla in questo modo... semplicemente... offrigli un altro motivo per restare”

Domeki la guardò, confuso e scoraggiato.

“Non penso che basterà”

Yuuko indietreggiò, e con un ampio gesto della mano fece apparire il suo cerchio magico ai piedi di Domeki.

  
“Hai una possibilità. Sii sincero, onesto e coraggioso. Potrebbe non bastare ma... non possiamo che sperare per il meglio...Buona fortuna, Domeki”.

  
L'uovo nelle mani di Domeki si illuminò, proiettando una luce che lo avvolse completamente.  
L'ultima cosa che vide fu il volto sorridente di Yuuko.

“Non ricorderai questo momento, né tutto quello che hai passato con lui finora... ma il corpo e il cuore ricorderanno questa dedizione. Credo in te e nei tuoi sentimenti”

  
Watanuki Kimihiro.  
Nonostante l'aspetto delicato era un vulcano, la sua voce raggiungeva volumi e altezze quasi fastidiose.  
Si era ritrovato ad osservarlo da lontano... non capiva come mai uno come lui fosse quasi sempre da solo.

  
Non sapeva bene per quale motivo, ma sembrava che Watanuki l'avesse preso immediatamente in antipatia, anche se non si erano mai parlati.  
Non ricordava di avergli mai fatto un torto, ma forse aveva detto qualcosa per farsi odiare senza nemmeno renderse conto.  
Beh, non era certo un suo problema.  
Per questo motivo aveva scelto di lasciare insoddisfatta la sua curiosità.

Doumeki poteva continuare ad ignorarlo come aveva sempre fatto, proseguendo la sua vita tranquilla. Erano fin troppo diversi. Watanuki sembrava sempre preda delle sue emozioni, mentre a Doumeki non sembrava di aver mai provato niente di intenso.  
Ricordava di aver pianto disperatamente al funerale di suo nonno, e a volte gli sembrava quasi di vederlo ancora spazzare nel giardino del tempio.  
Ma quello era normale... chiunque avesse potuto passare del tempo con i propri nonni doveva sentirne la mancanza.

Durante il primo anno scolastico cominciò a capire qual era il motivo per cui Watanuki non riusciva a inserirsi nelle dinamiche di classe.

Sembrava sempre che avesse dormito troppo poco, era nervoso, a volte quasi spaventato senza apparente motivo. Contrariamente a quanto il suo aspetto potesse suggerire, era anche bravo negli sport, specialemente nel calcio. Eppure, era anche cagionevole di salute, e spesso mancava anche per una settimana interna a causa di qualche malattia.   
Quando ritornava però si rimboccava le maniche per non rimanere indietro.  
Non aveva mai visto i suoi genitori... beh, ad essere sinceri, non aveva mai visto nessun adulto che si prendesse cura di lui.  
Questo forse spiegava la sua insolita bravura in economia domestica: sapeva cucinare sia pasti salati che dolci, il suo bento anche meglio di quelli che vendevano a scuola. L'aspetto e l'odore gli faceva venire l'acquolina in bocca.  
La sua uniforme era sempre ben stirata e pulita, e Domeki non aveva dubbi sul fatto che fosse lui a occuparsi di tutto.  
Lui neanche si comprava i vestiti da solo, e nonostante non sapesse cucinare neanche un uovo era molto viziato in fatto di cibo.

  
Beh, qualcuno che gli parlava c'era. La loro compagna di classe Himawari. Lei era sempre gentile e carina con tutti, anche se non lasciava mai che qualcuno si avvicinasse per davvero. In quest'ultimo aspetto, la sentiva vicina a lui.  
Aveva però l'impressione che, a differenza sua, fosse una scelta consapevole, e non un'incapacità di fondo come per lui.

Era vero che aveva l'aria sbadata, ma a volte non veniva a scuola per un paio di giorni, senza avvisare.  
Quando ritornava, Domeki lo vedeva zoppicare, o intravedeva delle fasciature che neanche l'uniforme invernale riusciva completamente a nascondere. Spesso aveva qualche cerotto anche in faccia, ma se qualche insegnante gli chiedeva qualcosa liquidava il tutto come una caduta o una distrazione.

Aveva notato che abitavano più o meno nella stessa zona perchè facevano un tratto di strada insieme, anche se spesso Domeki ci passava quando era già buio perchè finiva tardi per via delle attività del club di tiro con l'arco mentre Watanuki usciva subito dopo la fine delle lezioni.

Quel giorno di pioggia lo riconobbe immediatamente.

Anche di spalle.

Sentì una fitta al cuore nel vederlo fradicio, con quel gatto morto tra le braccia.

E nonostante piovesse, riuscì a sentire la sua voce mentre si chiedeva se anche quello sarebbe stato il suo destino.

Morire da solo, ignorato da tutti.

Avrebbe voluto andare da lui e abbracciarlo, dirgli che non doveva essere per forza così.  
Ma continuò a camminare per la sua strada, ignorando quella silenziosa richiesta di aiuto.

Ma quell'immagine non l'aveva lasciato.  
Neanche quando era arrivato a casa e aveva appoggiato le sue cose in camera, o quando si era seduto alla scrivania per studiare.  
Anche a casa, all'asciutto, la sua mente era rimasta a Watanuki in riva al fiume.  
Alla fine aveva preso una pala da giardino, un impermeabile e un'ombrello.  
Nonostante piovesse ancora più di prima, era tornato indietro.

Una parte di lui sperava che se ne fosse tornato a casa.  
Ma lo ritrovò ancora lì, fradicio fino alle ossa, con ancora quel piccolo cadavere tra le braccia.

“Oi!”

Watanuki sobbalzò.

“ma chi...?”

Domeki scese verso di lui, facendo attenzione a non scivolare sull'erba fradicia.

“Ti aiuto a seppellirlo”

Watanuki sembrò quasi sconvolto da quella frase, come se avesse considerato più probabile che Domeki avesse portato una pala per dargliela in testa e buttarlo nel fiume piuttosto che essergli d'aiuto.

“Domeki!?”

Domeki provò non poco fastidio.

Watanuki sembrava essersi fatto un'idea ben precisa di lui. Un'idea completamente sbagliata. Eppure era talmente triste che non aveva la solita risposta acida pronta come al solito.  
Forse era un bene.

Domeki cercò di essere ragionevole.

“è meglio non seppellirlo qua, vicino all'acqua... andiamo”  
Domeki aprì l'ombrello e visto che Watanuki aveva le mani occupate, si avvicinò abbastanza per coprire entrambi. Sapeva anche lui che era inutile, visto che Watanuki era già zuppo di pioggia.

“...ma cosa... ormai...”

“Lo so”

  
Watanuki brontolò non poco ma alla fine lo seguì.  
Il suo tono aveva riacquisito un po' di vitalità quando gli chiese:

“e dove pensi di seppellirlo? Io non...”

“Conosco un posto vicino a casa mia”

Nelle vicinanze del tempio, c'era uno spiazzo di terra brulla.

Non era di nessuno, e forse non era del tutto legale, ma pioveva da ore e nessuno girava per strada.

Domeki si mise a scavare. La pioggia aveva ammorbidito la terra, ma lo sforzo era comunque notevole. Si ritrovò a sudare sotto l'impermeabile.

“..se vuoi ti do il cambio?”

Watanuki propose, forse vedendolo affaticato. Domeki scosse la testa.

“Non preoccuparti, ho quasi finito”

Domeki cercò di sbrigarsi e lamentarsi di meno.

“Okay... penso che sia sufficiente... puoi...” Domeki non seppe bene come terminare la frase, ma il suo vago gesto con la mano sembrò essere sufficiente.

Watanuki appoggiò l'animale nella tomba.  
Domeki cercò di non guardare troppo quel gatto mentre lo ricopriva di terra, ma vide lo stesso che sembrava ancora giovane.  
Il suo pelo folto che doveva essere stato bianco era ingrigito e sporco.  
A giudicare dalla magrezza forse si era indebolito ed era finito per morire di stenti, senza avere la forza di cacciare.  
Anche se lo stava facendo principalmente per far stare meglio Watanuki, non è che non provasse un po' di pietà per quell'animale.  
Si schiarì la gola e intonò una preghiera.

Non sapeva bene se quello che stava facendo era giusto.

“Che la tua prossima vita sia lunga e felice”

Immaginò un gattino piccolo e in salute, adottato da una famiglia effettuosa.

“Che tu non sia solo”

  
Domeki aggiunse l'ultima frase senza pensarci.  
Forse si era tradito... sicuramente Watanuki non avrebbe gradito sapere che l'aveva sentito. 

Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, Watanuki gli disse.

“Grazie...”

Quelle semplici parole alleviarono le brutte sensazioni che Domeki aveva avuto fino ad allora. Watanuki sembrava un po' più sereno e sincero, anche se i suoi occhi erano visibilmente arrossati.

“Non è niente di che...”

Watanuki in quel momento starnutì.  
“Ah, giusto, dovrei tornare a casa a cambiarmi, ecco...”

“Vieni da me. Ti darò un cambio e potrai farti una doccia”.

Watanuki tentennò ma Domeki si avviò semplicemente verso casa, e presto sentì un altro paio di passi dietro di lui.  
D'altronde, quello che aveva proposto aveva perfettamente senso.

Quando rientrò sua madre lo aspettava all'entrata.

“Shizuka, ma dov'eri finito? Cos'è successo, sei fradicio!”

“Scusa mamma, avevo il turno delle pulizie oggi a scuola e ci abbiamo messo più tempo del previsto. Lui è Watanuki, un mio compagno di classe”

Domeki si guardò bene dal definirlo amico. Anche se quella era la prima volta che si parlavano senza che l'altro gli urlasse contro, non voleva allargarsi troppo.

Watanuki sembrava estremamente in imbarazzo, il suo sguardo puntato sull'uscita.  
“Uhm... mi scusi per l'intrusione...io, non voglio sporcarle tutta la casa, sarà meglio che...”

Domeki non ebbe bisogno di trattenerlo.  
Sua madre era una donna estremamente gentile, Domeki lo sapeva bene. Non avrebbe mai permesso che Watanuki se ne tornasse da solo fradicio a casa.  
Lei scosse veementemente la testa.  
“Ma cosa dici! Aspettate, torno subito, vi porto qualche asciugamano!”

Quando sua madre asciugò i capelli di Watanuki la sua espressione sorpresa lo rattristò.  
Sembrava che la più banale gentilezza lo cogliesse impreparato.

Lo fece andare per primo a farsi la doccia, mentre cercava un cambio da dargli.  
Purtroppo non aveva vestiti della sua misura.  
Trovò una tuta che usava ai tempi delle medie e dei boxer che sua madre gli aveva comprato che non aveva mai usato perché gli stavano stretti. Ad occhio, pensò che facessero al suo caso.  
Glieli lasciò di fianco alla porta del bagno.   
“Watanuki, ti lascio i vestiti qui”

Poi Domeki si fece il bagno, e Watanuki lo aspettò perché non voleva andarsene senza ringraziarlo.  
E poi la madre di Domeki aveva preparato la cena per cui tanto valeva che rimanesse a mangiare mentre la sua divisa si asciugava.  
E dopo mangiato era tardi e quindi tanto valeva che rimanesse anche a dormire, visto il giorno dopo non avevano lezioni e non aveva bisogno di ritornare a casa per prendere i libri... 

  
Fu così che si ritrovarono a dormire entrambi nella stanza di Domeki.  
Fortunatamente aveva un futon di scorta.

“Uhm... grazie?”

Anche Watanuki sembrava stupito dalla situazione.

“Di niente...”

Domeki non sapeva bene cosa fare, per cui si limitò a fissare il soffitto.  
Era ancora un po' imbarazzato per quello che sua madre si era lasciata sfuggire mentre mangiavano. Non c'era bisogno di essere così felice perché aveva finalmente invitato un amico a casa. Era umiliante. Era vero che non aveva amici ma non era mai stato un problema per Domeki. Lui stava bene anche da solo.

“Sai...”

Watanuki lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, “è la prima volta che dormo a casa di.. un compagno di classe”

Domeki cercò di ignorare quella pausa, senza riuscirci.  
Forse Watanuki avrebbe voluto dire 'amico', ma come lui ci aveva ripensato all'ultimo?

“Neanche io ho mai invitato a casa nessuno, da quanto ricordo”

“Oh”

Il tono sorpreso di Watanuki lo irritò.  
Si voltò verso di lui. Era buio, ma poteva vedere parte del suo viso grazie alla luce della luna.

“Ti sei fatto un'idea precisa di me, giusto? Anche se non ci siamo mai parlati”

Watanuki sgranò gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista. Non disse nulla.

“Quando non faccio quello che ti aspetti, ti sorprendi”

Watanuki si morse il labbro, ma non distolse lo guardo.

“Beh, dai l'idea di essere il tipico belloccio che fa il misterioso per fare colpo sulle ragazze”

Era così che Watanuki lo vedeva?

“ Belloccio Misterioso? Che fai, io sono gentile e tu mi insulti?”

“... non voglio essere in debito con te! Ti restituirò il favore...”

“...cucina per me. Voglio un bento come quelli che porti a scuola”

“Voglio, voglio, voglio! Certo che sei maleducato, eh?!”

E poi le cose si susseguirono come dovevano essere, eppure diverse.

Durante l'ennesimo intervento di Domeki durante una scena romantica tra Watanuki e Himawari, Watanuki sbottò:

“Smettila di mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote! So che anche a te piace Himawari!”

Domeki fisso Watanuki con quel suo sguardo penetrante, senza dire una parola.  
Domeki pensò di lasciar perdere, di non chiarire il malinteso.  
Ma qualcosa dentro di lui lo spinse a parlare.

“... c'è una persona che mi piace, ma non è Himawari”

Himawari trattenne il sospiro, spalancando gli occhi e arrossendo. Lo guardò con ammirazione mentre si copriva elegantemente la bocca con le mani.

“Domeki?!”

Oddio, cosa stava dicendo?  
Domeki se ne andò in fretta prima che la conversazione diventasse troppo pericolosa.  
Watanuki rimase di sasso, guardando da prima lui che si allontanava e Himawari.

“EEEEEEH?”

Domeki si pentì amaramente di quella sua mezza confessione.  
Sentiva lo sguardo di Watanuki seguirlo con insistenza, a volte arrivava da lui cercando di chiedergli qualcosa, ma finiva per boccheggiargli davanti come un pesce in un acquario e poi se ne andava via senza aver detto niente.  
Tutto ciò lo rendeva estreamemente nervoso.

  
Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Domeki era un tipo silenzioso, il parlare troppo non era mai stato un problema per lui. Perché adesso?!

Ma alla fine Watanuki non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere, e Domeki non disse nulla.

Andarono avanti come al solito.

E poi, apparve il ragno.

Domeki non aveva bisogno di pensare, era preoccupato, furioso con se stesso e con Watanuki. In parte si sentiva responsabile.  
Fece la sola cosa che gli venne in mente.

Watanuki era così arrabbiato... ma a Domeki non importava.

  
“Perché lo hai fatto! Perché ti sacrifichi per me? Cosa c'entri? Era stata una mia scelta, perché ti sei messo in mezz-”

Anche in quel momento, pensò che la cosa migliore fosse stare zitto, lasciarlo parlare, mantenendo salda la sua posizione. E infatti non disse niente, perché per lui le azioni contavano sempre più delle parole. Il suo corpo si mosse, fulmineo.

Prese Watanuki per la nuca e lo attirò a sé.  
L'aveva colto talmente di sorpresa che Watanuki non si scostò immediatamente.  
Non fu un bacio a stampo, visto che Watanuki stava parlando e aveva la bocca semiaperta.  
Lo strinse a sé e lo baciò con passione, ad occhi chiusi.  
Come aveva voluto fare da tanto, tanto tempo.  
Non gli importava che fossero di giorno, in mezzo alla strada.  
Quando si stacco incontrò gli occhi di Watanuki.  
Uno azzurro e uno dorato, come i suoi.

Domeki era arrabbiato, e lo scimmiottò

“Perché, perché, perché... come sei crudele...”

Era difficile tirare fuori quello che provava. Dare un senso a quel turbine di emozioni dentro di lui.

  
“Anche se mi odierai... io sceglierò sempre di proteggerti”

Watanuki non si agitò come al solito, non strillò. Diventò semplicemente paonazzo.

Domeki forse non l'aveva detto, ma erano arrivati a un punto in cui era difficile dare un'interpretazione diversa al suo gesto.

Domeki incontrò il suo sguardo confuso con la sua solita intensità.

“è questo il motivo. È sempre stato questo”

Watanuki non lo trattenne.  
Domeki era riuscito a zittirlo, per un volta.

Anche se finalmente, in qualche modo, si era dichiarato, non voleva dire che le cose dovessero cambiare tra loro. Watanuki era innamorato di Himawari, Himawari non poteva ricambiarlo nemmeno volendo. Il fatto che lei per lui non fosse una rivale non voleva dire che Domeki avesse qualche chance.  
Watanuki non sembrava rendersi conto del suo fascino... anche se normalmente finiva per attirare creature soprannaturali, più che ragazze.  
E Domeki.

In fondo, Watanuki mal lo sopportava... e il tempo che passavano insieme era più per necessità che per altro.  
Beh, Domeki apprezzava il tempo che trascorreva con Watanuki, ovviamente.

Watanuki lo evitò per un po', ma quando all'uscita della scuola lo vide avviarsi verso il negozio, lo seguì.

Watanuki si fece scudo con la cartella scolastica.

“Domeki!”

Domeki lo affiancò, sovrapponendosi tra Watanuki e la strada, gesto che passò completamente inosservato, ovviamente.

“Ti accompagno”

  
“N...non c'è bisogno!”

“Solo fino al negozio, poi ti lascerò stare... tranquillo, non lo farò più”

“Eh?”

Domeki continuò a guardare dritto davanti a sé.

“Non mi sono dichiarato perché speravo che tu mi ricambiassi. Ho risposto alla tua domanda, e basta. Non deve cambiare niente”.

  
Watanuki lo guardò con un po' di sospetto, ma anche un po' rosso in viso.  
La sua voce era così sottile che Domeki fece fatica a sentirla.

“... e come faccio a ignorare una cosa del genere...”

Watanuki aveva il vizio di pensare a voce alta, perciò Domeki fece finta di non aver sentito.  
Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere.  
Non si era mai illuso che Watanuki potesse ricambiarlo, ma adesso conosceva il sapore delle sue labbra, il suo sapore. Erano cose difficili da dimenticare, anche per lui.

“NON FARE QUELLA FACCIA, FAI IMPRESSIONE!”

Watanuki lo colpì con la cartella sulla spalla.

Era paonazzo.

“NON QUANDO TI TOCCHI LE LABBRA IN QUEL MODO!”

Domeki si accorse solo in quel momento che si stava accarezzando le labbra.

“Non dicevi che sono sempre impassibile, tanto da essere inquietante?”

  
“GAAAAAH!”

Ma forse Domeki chiedeva troppo, perché Watanuki cambiò il modo di approcciarsi a lui.  
In generale, litigavano meno.

Una sera in cui entrambi erano rimasti a dormire nel negozio dopo la fine di un lavoro e in cui entrambi avevano finito per alzare un po' il gomito, Watanuki gli parlò mentre guardava il laghetto artificiale.

“Sai... nessuno mi aveva mai detto... cioè, in realtà non l'hai proprio detto, ma, volevo dire, ecco...”

“Nessuno ti ha mai detto che era innamorato di te?”

  
Watanuki annuì.

Domeki gli scostò i capelli della fronte, delicatamente.  
E Watanuki finalmente si voltò verso di lui.  
Era un po' rosso in viso, e sicuramente non era solo per il sakè.

“Ti ha dato fastidio? Il fatto che fosse un uomo? O che fossi io?”

“No”  
Watanuki disse subito. Domeki vide che stava cercando le parole, perciò lo lascio pensare.  
Watanuki si morse il labbro, prima di rispondere.

“Non ho mai pensato che fosse strano... dopo tutte le creature sorprendenti che abbiamo incontrato, una cosa del genere non è chissà cosa ma... non me lo aspettavo. Non pensavo che qualcuno potesse... amarmi.”

Quella frase fece stringere il cuore di Domeki. Watanuki non aveva la minima idea dell'importanza che aveva. 

Watanuki continuò “E di certo non avrei mai pensato che tu... non ti avevo capito. Scusami se ti ho ferito”

  
“Vorrei che ti prendessi più cura di te stesso... non sacrificarti per gli altri. Tu sei importante... per me”

Watanuki lo guardava. Era strano avere la sua completa attenzione per una volta.

  
“Se tu non ci fossi più... sarei così triste che piangerei fino a non avere più lacrime”

Domeki ammise.

“Dai, smettila...”

Forse era il sake, ma Domeki gli si avvicinò e gli strinse la mano.

Watanuki non si scostò.

“Non te l'ho detto perché speravo che tu mi ricambiassi ma... per favore, rifiutami con gentilezza”

la mano di Watanuki tremava, ma lui non accennava ad allontanarsi.

  
“Se non lo farai, potrei illudermi...” lo avvisò Domeki.

Anche la sua mano tremava.

“non lo so... non ci avevo mai pensato prima...”

“Ti fai scrupoli proprio adesso? Ma se ti diverti un sacco a picchiarmi e urlarmi contro ...”

Domeki si avvicinò ancora di più, il suo viso era a pochi centrimetri da quello di Watanuki.

“Se non mi mandi via, io...”

  
Alla fine, quel giorno arrivò ancora, anche se Domeki non lo ricordava.

Watanuki venne inghiottito dal buio, e quando riemerse era già tutto finito.

Domeki lo guardò con il cuore in gola indossare il kimono di Yuuko.

“Che cosa è successo?”

  
“Ho preso una decisione.  
Non c'era tempo di fare un contratto migliore. Purtroppo, è stata la cosa migliore che mi sia venuta in mente con così poco tempo... non posso più uscire dal negozio”

“Ma come farai, con la scuola e con...”

  
“Non ci andrò più... dovrai passarmi i compiti tu. O mi iscriverò a una scuola a distanza... ormai mi manca così poco, voglio finire... anche se dubito che mi servirà, visto che ho già un lavoro”

“hai deciso di aspettare Yuuko?”

“Ci avevo pensato... ma non è quello che lei avrebbe voluto. Mi ha detto che il suo desiderio era che io continuassi ad esistere... per poterlo fare, devo restare qui. La dimensione continuerebbe a rigettarmi in qualsiasi altro caso... ma io sono umano. Mi prenderò cura del negozio fino a quando qualcuno più potente di me prenderà il mio posto”

Domeki non si rese conto di stare piangendo, finchè Watanuki non gli asciugò le lacrime dal viso.  
Sentiva dentro di sè un senso di sconfitta. Aveva fallito... di nuovo?

"Non essere triste, Domeki"


End file.
